Heal The Pain
by CozmoCreepers
Summary: WARNING: This story contains major ANGST in the form of rape. DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED! Sarah is a broken woman, having lost everything, just when she thought things couldn't get any worse they do. When things go from bad to worse the only one there for Sarah is Jareth. But can he help her get past her troubles and learn to trust again? Jareth certainly hopes so.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _I see a little silhouette of a man, Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango. Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me. Galileo, Galileo. Galileo, Galileo. Galileo Figaro. Magnificoooooo"_

 _They all sung in unison while driving in the car. Sarah looked over to Toby who was trying to say the words he thought they sounded like but was getting them completely wrong. Sarah looked at him and smiled, he was only 7 so he could be forgiven for getting one of the worlds most popular song lyrics wrong. Especially with how tongue twisting they were._

 _Karen and Robert laughed as Robert drove, they'd had a wonderful family night out to dinner and were on their way back home. Robert glanced back at his children "I hope you guys are looking forward to tomorrow, we have a big day planned" he smiled back at Sarah and Toby, "What are we doing Dad?" asked Toby excitedly, Robert turned back to look at Toby "You'll have to wait…" before he could finish his sentence Karen screamed "ROBERT!"._

 _It was too late, a drunk motorcyclist was riding down the wrong side of the road, Robert swerved to miss hitting him. He swerved so tightly the car hit the curb and barrel rolled 3 times before hitting a tree, landing upside down. Sarah felt pain in her head as she woke up from the wreck._

 _She went to feel her head and it felt wet, she looked at her hand and there was blood. As she lifted her head up she felt the blood drip down her face. She looked over to Toby who was unconscious, "TOBY" she called, he had blood coming from his ears and nose. She tried to move to get to him but her leg hurt really bad and was trapped, she cried out in pain._

 _She called out again "DAD! KAREN!" she was met with silence. She heard sirens in the distance before she passed out._

"And I always wake up after I pass out" Sarah explained to her therapist, wiping tears from her face. "Why do you think you wake up at that specific point every time you have that dream?" asked her therapist Sharon, handing her a tissue.

"Thanks. I don't know, I would have thought it would be at the point of the wreck" Sarah surmised, "Not necessarily" said Sharon, "It might be that there was something poignant that happened at the moment you passed out, what was the next thing you remember?".

"I woke up at the sound of the firemen calling to me, helping me cut me out of the car" said Sarah, "Keep going" Sharon advised, "The medics were standing by so they could check me over, then put me in the back of the ambulance, examined my head and leg and the police asked me questions about what I paramedics couldn't understand how I had survived such an awful accident, and told me how lucky I was to be alive. After a few moments one of the cops came over to inform me about my family before taking me off to hospital" explained Sarah.

"When the policeman told you that your family were dead, what was your reaction?" asked Sharon, "I was in shock. Thought I might be dreaming and that I was going to wake up any minute" Sarah replied, "And when you realised you weren't dreaming?" Sharon pushed, tears fell from Sarah's eyes again "I was devastated. I had no other family. I was 22 but I wasn't ready to have to take care of myself yet." Sarah wiped her eyes again.

"I don't think anybodies really ready for when the time comes to have to look after themselves Sarah, but you just do, and I think you're doing a mighty fine job" Sharon patted Sarah's knee in comfort, "I'm trying" Sarah sniffed.

Sharon looked at the clock on the wall, "Well, I'm afraid our time is up." Sharon informed her client.

When Sarah arrived back home, she fixed herself a salad with some boiled chicken breast for dinner, she hated her therapy sessions. They always made her feel like crap. Having to drudge up the loss of her family. Even though it was 3 years prior, she felt like it was yesterday. Not a day went by where she didn't think of her brother, Dad or stepmother.

She had no other family. Her birth mother had abandoned her, she didn't know where she was, or if she was even alive. She had no grandparents, no cousins, aunties or uncles. She was all by herself.

She still lived in the house, when the accident had happened the mortgage had automatically been paid off, Sarah was already working at that point so could afford the bills on her wage, but had been on benefits for a while after because her femur had broken so she had been off work, which took months to repair and lots of painful physiotherapy sessions to even begin to feel better. Even now, she still walked with a slight limp.

As she sat eating her dinner at the kitchen counter, she began to think about her session, and previous sessions with her therapist, particularly, she thought about a hypnosis session they had done where the therapist had stumbled upon a memory of Sarah's that Sharon couldn't altogether understand or explain.

 _"_ _Where are you?"_

 _"_ _The Labyrinth"_

 _"_ _What's the Labyrinth?"_

 _"_ _It's a place where Jareth brings wished away children"_

 _"_ _Who's Jareth?"_

 _"_ _The Goblin King"_

 _"_ _Why are you there?"_

 _"_ _He's taken Toby"_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Because I wished him away when he wouldn't stop crying"_

Sarah was aware of what she was saying while she was under, but couldn't control it.

She hadn't told anybody, and her therapist didn't know how to handle it, so had prescribed her antidepressants and anti anxiety medication in the hope it might help.

Sarah had felt embarrassed revealing her most secret memory, she knew no one would believe her, and she had a hard time explaining it to Sharon. She thought Sharon probably thought her crazy, but she had never given Sharon concern that anything drastic needed to be done.

Sarah didn't feel like she belonged in this world, and often wished she had stayed at the Labyrinth, if she had, Toby would still be alive, and that thought made her feel guilty.

Sarah was snapped out of her thoughts about therapy by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Sarah, it's me. Listen, Louise and I are going bowling tomorrow night, we've met these really cute guys, Wayne and Jake, and they have friends. You wanna come?".

It was Sarah's work colleague Cate, she loved to go out and party, which Sarah wasn't keen on, she would rather stay at home with a good book or a movie, unless it was for a special occasion like a birthday.

"Nah, I'm not really…" Sarah started but Cate interrupted "Oh come on Sar! You never want to do anything fun! Please! I told them you'd come meet their friend Kevin".

Sarah sighed down the phone, she really wasn't in the mood, but maybe a fun night out bowling with friends would do her some good, "Alright, I'll come" she caved "YES!" Cate hissed down the phone excitedly. Sorting out the details, before letting Sarah get back to finishing her dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wayne is so fine" said Cate, applying lipstick carefully while looking into the mirror, "Not as cute as Jake" laughed Louise doing her mascara. The girls laughed, Sarah was picking out her outfit still.

"So what does Kevin look like?" asked Sarah, Louise and Cate looked at one another blankly, then at Sarah "You mean you haven't even met him?" Sarah began to get angry, she was being set up on a blind date with someone none of them even knew.

"Sar he's gonna be cute" said Louise "Yeah! Wayne and Jake are, so you can't go wrong" Cate chimed in. Sarah rolled her eyes, before asking the girls for their opinion on a top and skirt, "Perfect" the two said in unison.

Sarah went into her adjoining bathroom to change into her blue tartan skirt which sat above her knees, and a pretty blue blouse. Cate and Louise helped apply Sarah's makeup, Sarah had never been bothered by makeup as she hardly ever went out.

They arrived at the bowling alley, Sarah drove, her friends spotted Wayne and Jake waiting for them outside, as soon as Sarah stopped the car they were out and running into the arms of their love interests. Leaving Sarah to lock the car up and make her way pensively towards them.

"So this is what you brought" Jake said as he held onto Louise, "This is Sarah" said Louise. Sarah rolled her eyes, she didn't like to be referred to as an object and was already regretting her decision to agree to come tonight.

"Kev's inside" said Wayne, scanning over Sarah and her clothes, making her even more uncomfortable.

They walked into the building and Wayne introduced Sarah to Kevin, "Kev, this is Sarah, Louise and Cate's friend who we told you about".

"Hi Sarah" Kevin stuck out his hand to Sarah, Sarah shook his hand, "Hi Kevin, nice to meet you" Kevin smiled. He wasn't bad, not her type, but seemed friendly enough.

He held his hand out for Sarah to go in front of him as they went and got their bowling shoes, giving Kevin a chance to ogle at Sarah's rear in her short skirt, Jake elbowed Kevin's arm, smirking and winking. Kevin gave a smarmy smile back to his friend who turned to make out with his own date.

They sorted their shoes out and went to meet with a few more of the lads friends at a bowling lanes, they'd hired two lanes. Wayne introduced the girls to their other friends, Bradley, Aaron, Rick and Tom.

"If I'd have known, we would have bought more girlfriends" Louise said as she sat on Jake's lap and began to make out with him again. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Would you like a drink Sarah?" Asked Kevin, "No I'm ok thanks" she replied "Sure?" he asked with a weird look on his face like her rejection for a drink was odd, "Yes I'm fine thanks" she confirmed.

As the night went on, Sarah wasn't enjoying herself. Kevin kept trying to put moves on her and she would reject them. She wasn't like her friends, she had more respect for herself, though she would never admit it to her friends.

She had grown up a lot with what had happened with her family, and her trip to the secret Labyrinth, she had responsibilities, keeping the house bills paid and keeping it clean. The house was important to her. It represented a lot to her. Her friends were just like horny teenagers and it annoyed her, and was the another reason why she didn't go out with them much.

As she watched the group bowl until her turn came around, she noticed Kevin had gone over to the other lane where Aaron and Bradley were playing a game. She watched the three men as Aaron got out a credit card and tapped it on the ledge attached to the computer that they wrote their scores down on.

Kevin got his wallet out and took a dollar bill out, rolled it up into a straw and handed it to Aaron who put it to his nose and sniffed at some white powder he had organised into 3 straight lines, he threw his head back as he felt it drip down the back of his throat, burning. Passing the dollar note to Bradley, who did the same, then Kevin.

Sarah sat there, eyes wide, watching them. She elbowed Cate who was sat beside her "Cate" she whispered "The guys over there" she started, "Yeah?" replied Cate, "I think they just did lines of coke!" Sarah said sounding shocked. Cate looked at Sarah "Yeah? So?" she replied.

Sarah just looked at Cate with a furrowed brow. She had never known her friends to be involved in this kind of thing and it was making her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

Sarah looked back at the men and saw Kevin was leaned back on the chair looking over to Sarah "S'up" he called to her winking. Sarah got up immediately and went over to the cafeteria to get herself a drink.

"I'll take a lemonade please" Sarah asked the server behind the counter, usually she would ask for coke, but was put off by what she'd just seen.

As she waited, she felt two hands on either side of her hips, she turned and it was Kevin "Hey babe" he said, his eyes glazed over. "Can you get your hands off me please" Sarah said with some authority.

"What's you're problem?" he snapped back, "I don't like to be touched" she turned to him. "Whatever" he said in a childish tone, before saying under his breath but loud enough for Sarah to hear "Frigid", Sarah saw red "That's it, I'm outta here" she snapped, forgetting about her drink and going back over towards her friends and grabbing her bag.

"Sar, what's wrong?" asked Louise, "I'm going. I don't want to be here" she explained sounding stroppy "Either you get lifts home or you come with me now" she demanded, "We'll take them home" said Wayne.

"Sarah" called Cate, but Sarah ignored her, pushing passed Kevin who stood in her way and walked out of the bowling alley.

Kevin looked at Bradley and Aaron to signal them to follow him, they walked out the alley in pursuit of Sarah.

"Hey! Hey! Where you going?" Kevin called after Sarah, running to catch up with her, the other two men not far behind him, "Home" she snapped back.

"Oh no you don't" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her round to the back of the building. "GET OFF ME!" She tried to wriggle out of his grip but he was too strong.

Round the back of the bowling alley, by some dumpsters he pushed her against the wall, the other two men stood beside him as he walked towards her "You're not going anywhere Sarah" Kevin said licking his lips and pressing her against the wall.

He forced himself onto her lips, she wriggled, trying to get him to stop "LEAVE ME ALONE" she shouted at him, he slapped her face, she put her hand up to her cheek as the sharp pain set in, checking for blood, she looked up at him, she breathed heavily in fear "You're not going anywhere until we're done with you Sarah" he said as he undid his trousers.

"No" she whispered, "NO" she then shouted, he went to grab at her skirt and she dug her nails in his arms to try and get him to stop. He pushed her shoulders back against the wall, putting a hand over her mouth to quieten her, Aaron and Bradley intervened and held her arms in place against the wall, one on each side.

Kevin felt under Sarah's skirt and ripped her panties down, they ripped off in the process.

Kevin then put his body against Sarah's lifting her skirt up with his free hand and invaded her. Silent tears fell, she couldn't break loose, the more she tried, the more forceful the men would become at holding her.

"AAAGGHHH" she cried as she felt her hymen break, it hurt, he wasn't gentle and she wanted to scream but knew it would make things worse for herself.

"That's it you dirty little slut, take it like a good girl" Kevin said as he forcibly and relentlessly pistoned into Sarah. Sarah's sobs were muffled under his hand. Her only saving grace was that it was over quickly, he ejactulated into her, slid out and did his trousers back up.

As he came down from his high, he smoothed his hair out and tucked his shirt back into his trousers, "You boys want a go?" he asked his two friends. Sarah looked at the two men holding her arms in place "NO PLEASE!" she begged trying to wriggle free "SHUT UP BITCH!" Kevin snapped holding a fist in the air, threatening to beat her.

Kevin took Bradley's place holding Sarah in place and undid his trousers. Sarah was numb, the tears didn't stop, she tried to zone herself out so she couldn't feel anything, it didn't work. She felt completely violated and broken. She was already cracked to the point of braking before, but this, she felt so alone and betrayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth was in his throne room, watching as the goblins around him drank themselves into oblivion on goblin ale. Rolling his eyes at the growing activity of his unruly subjects.

"I wonder what Sarah's doing?" he questioned to himself. He often looked in on her, especially after what had happened to her family.

He would come above ground and watch her at distance, watching her cry at the park or through the kitchen window. He had desperately wanted to make contact with her, but the rules of the underground forbade it. He could only appear to her if she wished for him to come, like she had done many years ago, to take her brother away.

He had fallen in love with Sarah since their meeting, confessing to her before she said those hurtful words that he had no power over her. How he wished he could hold her and tell her everything would be ok when she was sad. He desperately wished that she would say the words enabling him to come to her again, and comfort her.

Though after a human had successfully completely the Labyrinth it had led to an investigation as to whether Jareth was fit to rule the Kingdom. The governing bodies of the Labyrinth had put him under observation, having him watched closely. For a human to complete the Labyrinth was embarrassing and unheard of.

He flicked his wrist and a crystal appeared. He looked into it to see what his Sarah was doing.

He smiled at first, but as he focused on the crystal the smile vanished and his expression grew to one of horror, changing to immediate anger.

He saw Sarah being attacked in the most despicable way, hurt and tortured. He jumped to his feet and shouted "NO!" his voice verberated through the castle, all the goblins froze and looked at him. With that he vanished before them.

Bradley had finished with Sarah and was now at the mercy of Aaron taking his turn.

Jareth appeared a good 20 feet away from them, taking hard and fast strides towards the three men and Sarah.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jareth practically screamed at them. They all turned to look at Jareth, who was in his full attire. Aaron withdrew and did his trousers back up quickly as they all began to run in the opposite direction from Jareth, as they let go of Sarah, she fell to the floor.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU MAN!?" called Kevin as he cowardly took off. Jareth flicked his wrist producing a crystal and threw it towards the three men. As soon as it touched the ground just behind the running cowards they got sucked into the orb. Jareth held his hand out to the crystal as if to call it back, and it rolled back and jumped up into his hand, he flicked his wrist again and it was gone, somewhere safe only he knew where. He would deal with it later.

He turned to look at Sarah as he'd levelled with where they had gathered round her. "Sarah!" he cried as he crouched down to her, "Sarah" he called to her, placing a hand to her face.

She was crying, afraid to open her eyes to see what would happen next. Jareth grabbed onto her shoulders "Sarah, open your eyes, it's alright". She sobbed, but recognised the voice.

She slowly opened her eyes and screamed "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, NO, PLEASE!" she cried uncontrollably and wriggled from his touch, when she opened her eyes she didn't see Jareth, she saw another man, another man who would hurt her.

"Sarah, it's me Jareth, I'm not going to hurt you precious" he tried to comfort her, removing his hands from her. "Sarah it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you" he confirmed again.

She stopped wrenching herself and looked at him, through her tears she realised who it was "Jareth?" she couldn't believe what, or who, she was seeing. She sobbed again "Jareth" looking at him fearfully throw unshed tears yet to fall.

Before either of them could say anything else, Sarah fell forward, Jareth caught her, she had passed out. Jareth threw his cape around her and with that they were back at the Labyrinth.

The goblins jumped when Jareth appeared back in the throne room, they were shocked to see Sarah in his arms.

"Someone fetch the healer to come to my bed chamber immediately" Jareth barked at his subjects.

Jareth quickly walked through the throne room to the corridor where the bed chambers were, he kicked his bed chamber door open and rushed Sarah over to laid her down on his bed.

Moments later the healer, Galen, arrived, "Sire" he bowed at his King, "Galen, see to Sarah, she was…attacked" Jareth instructed the healer.

Galen approached Sarah, she was still unconscious. Galen did as instructed and held his hands inches above Sarah's body, scanning her from head to toe slowly.

Jareth paced back and forth at the end of the bed.

As he started, he stayed at her head, and scrunched his face seeing all what she had been through in recent years to now, before moving down her body, stopping at her heart area to check, physically it was fine, but emotionally it was shattered.

He scanned further, down past her stomach, to her womb area, Jareth looked carefully over at Galen as he worked over her lower abdomen, Galen sighed heavily and looked horrified, he knew exactly what had happened by the type of wounds he could sense.

Galen opened his eyes and looked sombrely over at Jareth before continuing, checking down her legs.

He scanned back up her body, fixing and healing the grazes and bruises all over her skin. The healer couldn't sooth the pain in her abdomen as it was so deep, but the minor scraps and bruises he could. He lowered his hands and stepped away from Sarah a few feet, Jareth followed him.

"So?" asked Jareth concerned "She'll be ok, her body will heal in time, but her emotional and mental state, she may never fully heal".

Jareth held his hand to his forehead and sighed. "Did you see what happened Sire?" asked Galen, Jareth looked to the floor and grimaced "Yes", "Sire I'm so sorry" Galen placed a hand to Jareth's shoulder, it was common knowledge that Jareth felt for the girl.

They both looked over to Sarah.

"I can give her some herbs which can be made into a tea, she will need to take it morning and night. It will help with the physical pain and help settle her mind within a few days as it seeps into her system, helping to prevent her from slipping into a deep depression" Galen magicked up a bag of herbs to his hand and handed it to Jareth, "Thank you Galen".

Galen went to leave but stopped before opening the door "Jareth, this will change her. She might not ever be the same Sarah you know and remember" Galen advised his King, Jareth looked to the floor "I know" he confirmed. Galen then left the bed chamber, Jareth turned to look at Sarah.

He picked a book from his book shelf and settled himself in a reading chair by the fireplace, magicking his reading specs to his face, and a hot cup of peppermint tea. He tried to loose himself in the book, which was difficult after seeing the images in the crystal and when he arrived to Sarah's aide.

Thinking about what must have been going through her head at the events. Tears threatened to fall but he held them back, she would be delicate for a while, the last thing she needed was him to fall apart as well, he had to be strong.

He was also slightly concerned that he had broken the laws of the underground, helping and making contact with her without her wishing it, and what would come of it. He could worry about that later, he was more concerned about her wellbeing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah began to stir. She felt pain in her abdomen, then the memories began to flood back to what had happened, she placed a hand to her cheek and wondered if it had all been a dream as her cheek didn't hurt, nor did her arms from behind pinned. She began to sob.

Jareth heard, he didn't know whether to get up and go over to her to console her or stay where he was. He quietly put the book down on the table in front of him and watched, removing his reading glasses.

Sarah pulled the sheets from over her head and stopped crying, wondering where she was. She looked round with her eyes, scared to move her head from the pillow. Slowly she lifted her head to look around the room.

Her eyesight was a little hazy at first, she didn't recognise anything, she looked around and spotted Jareth and rubbed her eyes. She gasped. Sitting up and pulling the bed sheets up to her neck in fear.

Jareth stood and slowly approached the bed, "Sarah? Are….are you alright?" he asked. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I thought I'd dreamt you" her voice gravelled out, she cleared her throat. When Jareth reached the bed he leaned against one of the posts of the four poster bed, Sarah seemed apprehensive and became more anxious as he got closer, Jareth picked up on this so didn't move.

"I wish I could say it was all a dream Sarah, I really do" she heard the sincerity in his voice as he spoke. Sarah wiped her tears, they wouldn't stop falling and it pained Jareth to see Sarah so broken. She began to cry, covering her face with her hands.

Jareth sat on the bed next to her and put his arms round her to comfort her, but she jumped out the bed away from him and fell to the floor. Jareth stood up from the bed holding his hands up "Sarah it's ok, I won't hurt you. I promise" he had tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall. "Please, Jareth. Please just don't touch me" Sarah cried.

"I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to, ever. Please, get back into bed" he urged her, seeing the dirt marks along her arms and legs from her attack. It was only when he stepped backwards from the bed that she moved to climb back into the bed.

"I have some tea for you" Jareth told her, changing the subject he produced a pot of hot water and a tea cup, with tea strainer containing the herbs the healer had left with Jareth earlier.

He poured the water into the cup, over the herbs. "I don't want anything" she said looking out the corners of her eyes at him as he poured. "Sarah, this will help with the pain and help settle your mind. Stop you from having bad dreams about what's happened" he advised her. He handed her the cup on a saucer, she stared at it. "Sarah, please. I promise it will help" he pleaded.

Sarah cautiously took the cup and saucer, keeping her eyes on him as she lifted the cup to her mouth to take a sip. It tasted sweet, like mixed berries. Jareth sighed to himself, progress he hoped.

Jareth flicked his wrist producing a crystal in his hand. "Sarah I must see to some duties. I will be back in an hour or so. But if you need me, just call into this crystal, and I will come to your aide" he advised her, he held it out for her to take but she just looked at him as she sipped at her tea some more.

Jareth realised she didn't want to risk being touched at all, so he placed it on the nightstand for her. Sarah watched as he left the bed chamber, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, she placed her cup and saucer on the nightstand, and began to weep.

Sarah had cried herself back to sleep, she was worn out. The next thing she knew, she could hear Jareth's voice gently calling to her "Sarah love", she turned onto her side where she heard his voice coming from, opened her eyes gently to see him stood a few feet to the side of the bed, remembering she needed space between them.

"Sarah, do you think you can stand?" he asked her gently, everything he did he needed to be gentle. Jareth quickly looked to the cup and saucer on the night stand and saw she had finished her herbal tea, he smiled to himself. "Why?" she asked cautiously, "I thought you might like a nice hot soothing bath, and a change of clothes" he offered.

Sarah looked at him, unsure whether to take up his offer, but she felt dirty, she wanted to wash the memory away as best she could, so she sat up and put her legs over the edge of the bed.

She looked down herself, seeing the mess her clothes were in, the dirt marks from the wall and ground after she fell in a heap on the floor all over her legs and pulled the bed sheet over her lap remembering she had no underwear beneath her skirt. Jareth produced a white fluffy bath robe in his hand and held it out to her, forgetting for a moment. Sarah just stared up at him, so he placed it beside her on the bed and walked away from the bed.

As his back was turned from her, she threw it around herself and stood up, tying the cord around her midsection. She took a few wobbly steps and found her balance.

Jareth heard her steps and turned to see her walking slowly towards him "This way Sarah love" he said soothingly, he walked towards an archway at the back of the room, a white curtain was all that separated the rooms.

As he walked towards it, the curtain parted itself to let him and Sarah pass through. She stepped through, looking around what appeared to be a bathroom. It had everything she recognised and some things she didn't.

Sinks, a walk in shower, a toilet and a large hole in the ground that looks more like a jacuzzi than a bath, but she figured thats what it must have been considering it was full of steaming water at that moment.

"Sarah, take as much time as you need. I have put some healing bath salts in the water, so your skin may tingle until it gets use to it, but do not fear, it will help sooth any remaining aches and pains you may be experiencing in your muscles" he explained, Sarah put her hands to her abdomen, "It won't heal wounds that deep Sarah love, that will take time, and the tea will help with that" he confirmed.

Sarah looked around the room nervously, Jareth continued to try to reassure her "Sarah, nobody will hurt you here. I swear on my life and sovereign. You have nothing to fear" he paused, "I will be just in the other room. If you need anything, anything at all, just call" his eye's soften before he left her in peace, the curtain parted to let him through and closed behind him.

Sarah watch at the curtain for a good few seconds after he disappeared. She felt uncomfortable that the only thing separating herself from him was a curtain, she couldn't see through it, which she was glad of, but it still worried her.

She looked around the room taking in the layout and architecture of her surroundings. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the two sinks, she walked towards it and leaned forward to observe her face.

She looked different, to herself anyway, she had bits of dirty on her face. As she stared into her own eyes, she felt the emotion bubbling over, and silent tears fell.

She removed her robe, placing it on the side of the sink and looked at how messed up her shirt and skirt were, removing them and dropping them to the floor beside her.

She looked at her naked body in the reflection, staring at her pubic area for a good minute. _"Who's ever going to want me now?"_ she questioned to herself in her mind. She saw herself as damaged, tainted, black and broken.

She wiped at her tears. She thought about if she ever did manage to find someone, would they be willing to accept that their relationship would be sexless, as the last thing she ever wanted to do again was that. She couldn't imagine herself ever doing it after what she had been through.

She wondered what her family would have done if they had still been around, what they would have thought. She took a deep breath, grabbed her robe and approached to bath, she noticed a hook on the wall beside and hung her robe, next to a larger one which must have been Jareth's, before stepping into the water.

As the warmth wrapped itself around her body she sighed, it was perfect temperature and Jareth was right, her skin began to tingle, it felt strange but soothing and lasted only a couple of minutes. She felt her muscles begin to relax, dipping her hair back into the water for a moment. She bought her knees up to her chest and hugged her arms around them, resting her head on her knees.

Her abdomen ached, forcing the memories of what had happened, as much as she tried to think of something else, the more the memories would intensify.

"AAAGGHHH" she growled as she smashed her fist down on the waters surface, causing a splash. She moved her hand under the water to feel at her entrance, it was sore to the touch, she winced in pain, so immediately bought her hand back to wrap around her knees.

She thought about Jareth's words, something stuck out in her mind. He had told her just now she had nothing to fear, but just before she had left the Labyrinth the first time he had asked her to fear him. It didn't make sense and confused her. It scared her. She knew what Jareth could be like, the games he played, and she didn't need any of that right now.

However, so far, this time, he had not seemed like how she remembered, he seemed kind, almost sweet. Concerned and caring. Still, she would need to remain alert around him.

After what seemed half an hour in the bath, she decided to get out, she wrapped her bathrobe around herself and walked back over to the sinks.

She found a hairbrush and brushed through her hair, which seemed to dry it as she continued to brush. She gave a half smile. She found a toothbrush and toothpaste and cleaned her teeth, contemplating how basic needs were needed in the Underground as much as the Aboveground.

She realised she hadn't got any clothes, other than the ones she was wearing on her back when she arrived, now in a heap on the floor. She couldn't bear to look at them, and refused to put them back on.

She sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the ceiling, when she looked back down, there on the side, next to the sink, were some nice neatly folded clothes. Some black leggings and a white tunic top, with underwear and some soft slippers.

She looked quickly towards the curtain, it was closed, Jareth was nowhere to be seen. She looked confused for a moment, but proceeded to dress herself.

Once dressed she hung the bathrobe on a hook next to the bath again and walked towards the archway, picking up her dirty clothes out of the bathroom. It parted to let her through, and Jareth put his book down and stood as he saw her walk through "Are you alright my dear?" he asked looking at her concerned, she walked towards him, but stood in front of the fireplace, looking into the fire.

He walked towards her, but kept a short distance between them. He noticed she was holding her old clothes, screwed up in her hands. "Sarah love?" he asked her, trying to break her of her trail of thought. She kept staring into the fire for a few moments, then threw her dirty tainted clothes into the fire. Jareth watched in silence. Sarah watched the clothes as they burned, hoping it would help burn away the memory.

After a few minutes, once the clothes were no longer visible on the fire, Jareth spoke "Are you hungry Sarah?", "No" she sharply replied.

"I've organised to have some food sent to the room, you should eat love" he pushed, she slowly turned to look at him "I'm not hungry" she confirmed, her eyes cold and piercing.

She walked away and headed towards the bed and climbed in. Signalling she wanted to be left alone. Jareth followed her "Well at least have your tea Sarah, it will help", Sarah sighed loudly, she just wanted to be left alone.

Jareth poured her another tea with her herbs, and handed the cup and saucer to her. She looked at Jareth without moving her head through the corner of her eyes, he held it out in front of her waiting for Sarah to take it. She huffed a little before taking it.

"Thank you Sarah" he said once she took it. She sipped at the cup. He walked back over to his reading chair and sat down, picking up his book. Sarah eyed him carefully. Staring at him while he read. He never once looked up from his book, she expected him to, felt like she wanted him to, but never did.

Jareth was reading his book unseeing, not actually reading, thinking more about Sarah and what she was going through. He deliberately didn't look over to her, he didn't want her to feel more uncomfortable than what he knew she already did with everything.

Moments later there was a knock at the door "Enter" called Jareth, a goblin appeared with a trolly of food. "Ah thank you Hobart" Jareth thanked his servant as he wheeled the trolley next to Jareth, Hobart bowed "My pleasure Your Majesty" then left.

Jareth picked up a plate from where he sat and placed it on the coffee table in front of him, lifting the cloche to reveal a delicious meal with heavenly smells that caused his stomach to rumble in hunger.

"Mmmm" he sighed "This smells gorgeous, are you sure you don't want any Sarah love" he called out before turning towards her direction to find she was asleep. He smiled when he saw and stood up, walked over to her and studied her beautiful face. "Oh Sarah my love, how I wish things weren't so" he sighed.

He pulled the folded back bedsheets over her and tucked her in gently so not to rouse her. She turned her head slightly in his direction as she snuggled into the bed. He looked at her cup to see she had drunk all the tea again _"Good"_ he thought to himself. Hopefully he could get her to eat a little something tomorrow.

He warily bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, noticing the scar from the car accident a few years prior. "You've been through so much my love, I wish I could take it all away and show you how blissful life can be" he whispered as he straightened himself back up. He smiled at her sleeping soundly then went and ate his food.

 _"_ _Sarah" a familiar voice called to her, "Sarah" it said again, she knew who it was, she turned and saw Jareth stood behind her. He was wearing a dark, almost electric blue jacket, which white ruffle shirt beneath. They were at the dream ball again. He took her right hand in his left, placed his right hand on her hip, she put her left hand on his shoulder to dance. He began to sing to her.._

 _"_ _As the pain sweeps through,_

 _Makes no sense for you._

 _Every thrill is gone,_

 _Wasn't so much fun at all._

 _But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

 _As the world falls down"_

 _Tears began to fall from her eyes and he caught them on her cheeks._

 _"_ _Falling._

 _Falling down._

 _Falling in…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah suddenly opened her eyes. Thinking over the dream she just had, panting slightly. Trying to figure out what it meant and why she'd dreamt it. It had felt so real. She thought it over in her head, how he had looked, how he had dressed. How he looked into her eyes and sung to her, saying the words so passionately with feeling and conviction. How he placed his hands on her, even gloved as they were. _"Strange"_ she thought.

She looked over towards the fireplace where she had last saw him the night before. She saw him asleep in the reading chair. She got out of bed and walked over to him, she saw how peaceful he looked, then noticed the book he was reading had fell to the floor.

She picked it up, grasping at her abdomen as it ached bending down, closing it and looking at the cover, she didn't understand the title "Ave animae et quam diligenter, eos restituere" some foreign language, she placed it on the table.

Seeing his empty plate on the coffee table next to where she had just placed his book, and putting it on the trolley next to him. She saw a second plate with a cloche on it, and gently lifted it to see the food underneath, seeing a full plate of food.

She felt twangs of guilt, having obviously had this prepared for her and she hadn't touched it. She quietly put the cloche back down and looked back to Jareth. He was beginning to stir from his slumber.

She sat on the sofa that was to the right of him, watching him careful. He opened his eyes and stretched and yawned, seeing Sarah sat near him. "Morning precious" he smiled, "Hi" she half smiled back at him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her, "Ok I guess" she answered, "Good" he responded.

He wanted to ask her how she was feeling but thought it would be an insensitive question to ask her in such a vulnerable and delicate state.

"Why don't you sleep in your bed?" she unexpectedly blurted out, Jareth tilted his head questioningly at her, "I mean, surely you'd be more comfortable in your bed" she asked, "I would but you're sleeping in it" he smirked at her. Sarah blushed a little, "Oh Jareth, I'm sorry, I can sleep somewhere else" she began but Jareth held his hand up to stop her "Sarah love, its fine. I would rather be near you in case there's anything you need" he told her.

Sarah knew what he meant by that, that if she woke in the night crying, he was on hand to comfort her. "Well" he said getting up from his chair and stretching, "Please excuse me Sarah love, I must prepare for the day" he informed her as he head towards the bathroom.

Sarah's eyes followed him until he disappeared through the curtain.

It had been two weeks, and Sarah was beginning to settle a little. She spent her days in Jareth's bed chamber, never leaving, mostly sleeping. Jareth had tried to persuade her to venture outside into the castle grounds but she had refused. He didn't push her.

They had spoken a bit about what happened, but Sarah would get upset so he would quickly change the subject and talk about anything else. Jareth still felt heartbroken and powerless that he could not change what she had been through, any of it, but felt that very slowly their relationship was gradually growing.

Trust was beginning to build between them. Sarah would eat breakfast and dinner with him in front of the fireplace each meal, though she would hardly peck at her food, Jareth was pleased she was at least getting some nutrition.

She was drinking her herbal tea's religiously which settled his mind, but she was still experiencing pains from her lower abdomen which concerned him. He had tried to persuade her to allow the healer, Galen, to check her over but she would refuse. Again, he didn't push her to do anything she didn't want to willingly do.

As they sat eating breakfast together in front of the fireplace, she asked what he had planned for the day ahead, "Today shouldn't be strenuous, looking over things regarding my subjects and making sure everything is in order for the upcoming Ball" he advised her "Ball?" she asked curiously, "Yes, the Ball that we celebrate twice a year, the Summer Solstice, it's next week" he explained, "We dance, we drink, we have a merry ol' time" he smiled tilting his head at her slightly.

"I'd love it if you would consider accompanying me as my guest for the evening" he offered. Sarah looked a little uncomfortable by the offer, "I'll think about it" she replied, "That's all I ask" he smiled back at her.

Jareth began to put their breakfast plates on the trolley beside him. "Jareth?" Sarah asked him, "Yes Sarah love?" he responded, "Would you mind….um…." Sarah hesitated, Jareth looked at Sarah waiting to hear what she had to say to him, Sarah looked a little embarrassed as she wanted to say something but felt nervous to ask.

"Don't be nervous love, you can ask me anything" he comforted her, "It's just," she started "I haven't been outside in a while, but I don't want to go alone" she confessed. Jareth nodded "I see".

"Oh I'm just being stupid, I don't want to get in the way of your plans" she scolded herself. "Not at all Sarah. Why don't you get washed and dressed, and I'll get what I need sorted. I'll be back before you're ready" Sarah smiled coyly at him, "Ok" she replied.

She stood up and made her way to the bathroom to get ready, and Jareth went and sorted out quickly his work for the day. Anything that he could sort quickly he did, and everything else he would leave for another day.

Sarah asking to leave the castle, with him, was a big step for her, and he wanted to be there for her.

Sarah stepped out of the bathroom to find Jareth sat in his usual spot reading a newspaper. "I'm ready" she called when she saw him, he folded his paper and it vanished in thin air before them, "You look beautiful Sarah love" he said when he saw her. Sarah blushed a little at the compliment.

Jareth stood and head towards the door, Sarah stood behind him slightly. Under any other circumstances he would have offered his arm to her, but she still hadn't shown any interest in being touched.

He turned to her "Are you ready?" he asked her, looking at her face for a reaction, "As I'll ever be" she sighed, "Then let's go" he smiled, opening the door and gesturing for her to step through to the corridor. She looked at him slightly nervously but stepped passed him.

She looked around, and jumped a little when she heard him close the door behind her. "Follow me" he offered, as he set off down the corridor, "Where are we going?" she asked, he looked back over his shoulder to her "You'll see" he smiled.

They must have walked for a good 20 minutes when they reached what appeared to be an orchard. It was beautiful, the leaves of the trees shone a beautiful pink and purple colour, but the fruits that hung from the branches looked similar to those she was use to.

The strange thing was there were many different kinds of fruits that hung from each tree. They weren't specific to one type of fruit. "I've never seen anything like this" Sarah smiled, the first proper smile she had given since her time here in the Underground. Jareth studied her face, it warmed his heart to see her smile properly. She seemed to glow when she smiled.

As they walked further into the orchard, he stood beside her so they could talk, "So how do you like being at the Labyrinth?" he asked her, "I like it very much" she responded.

He was glad to hear it, as he didn't know how she felt about being taken. "You didn't mind me bringing you here then?" he asked, "Of course not. I wished I had stayed the last time" she commented, Jareth looked at her interested.

"What makes you say that Sarah love?" he enquired, "Well, if I had never left, probably my family would still be here and I would have never been…well you know" she looked sad as she spoke. Jareth didn't know quite what to say back to her.

"Do you wish to go back?" he asked, changing the subject slightly, Sarah looked at him as they walked "Why? There's nothing for me there. No family, my friends weren't really my friends, I could never talk to them about stuff and isn't that what friends are meant to be there for? To talk about things with?" she asked him "Yes Sarah, and know you can talk to me about anything" he offered.

Sarah smiled, "I know" she confirmed, "But something has been bothering me" she told him. "What's that?" he asked pensively.

"After I came here, you told me I had nothing to fear, but before I left the last time you asked me to fear you" she said, a little nervous of what his response would be.

Jareth thought for a moment, "I was desperate for you to stay Sarah. I would have said and done anything to keep you here. If you remember I also asked for you to love me. Sometimes love can bring its own fears" he explained. Sarah stewed over his words accepting his response.

She held her gaze at Jareth as they walked and then felt herself trip. Jareth reached out and caught her elbow and hand "Steady Sarah" he said as he caught her, Sarah looked at Jareth's face, shocked a little by her own reaction. She hadn't flinched away at his touch.

Jareth slowly realised as she looked at his hands on her and smiled a little, lightly squeezing her hand in his own, before removing his hands from her.

"Thanks" she said, still feeling a little shocked but strangely comforted by his touch. "My pleasure Sarah, you need to look out for tree roots here" he laughed a little. Sarah smiled and they continued walking.

Jareth gestured for her to sit down against a tree so they could rest for a bit, he could tell she was a little tired, she hadn't left the security of the bed chamber in just over two weeks. He pulled an apple and a pear from the branches above and offered them to Sarah as he sat down in front of her, she took the pear and bit into it, he ate the apple.

"Why did you come that night?" she asked him, continuing her questioning, "Because you were in need" he replied, "But how did you know?" she asked.

"I've kept an eye on you since you left the Labyrinth" he explained, she looked curiously at him.

"After I met you, studied you as you worked your way through the Labyrinth, I grew to enjoy watching you and my curiosity grew with it. So after you left I would look in on you now and again "he said flicking his wrist to produce a crystal and moving it in front of Sarah's face, she looked into it and saw them both sat beneath the tree, like walking past one of those shop windows where there's a camera pointed at you and all the TV's are showing you in real time.

He continued "I remember seeing you stuck in the car, as you were cut free and your wounds tended to. I came Aboveground and would watch you from afar, see you crying at the park or through a window at your house" Sarah looked at Jareth's face, saw the sadness there, "After your family passed, I would check on your regularly".

"Then why did you never reveal yourself?" Sarah asked trying to understand, "You did not wish it, the rules of the Underground forbid me to. I cannot make contact with you unless you wish for it" he explained "But you did come to me" she spoke up.

"I did. I saw what was happening to you and came" he said, dropping his head in sadness at the memory. "So you broke the rules?" she asked, "Yes, rules be damned" he began to get angry, "I could not see what was happening to you and simply let it go on. What kind of man would I be if I had?" he asked looking up at her, she swore she saw the hint of tears in his eyes but wasn't quite sure.

"Won't you get into trouble?" she asked him, "There will be some sort of consequence no doubt. I have been requested to a hearing after the Summer Solstice Ball", Sarah's eyes widened, "Consequence? What kind of consequence" she asked.

"I am unsure. They were not happy that a human a completed the Labyrinth, I was watched for a long time after, and there was an investigation as to how it happened. So I have no doubt that this will be considered in their decision" he explained.

Sarah looked guilty, "I've caused you so much trouble Jareth" she said sombrely, Jareth went to touch her cheek then stopped himself, remembering and put his hand back down, she watched him "Don't ever think that Sarah. I certainly don't" he smiled at her.

Suddenly Sarah grabbed at her stomach and Jareth jumped to his feet "Sarah! What's wrong?" he asked concerned, "My stomach" she said doubled over in pain "It hurts"

"We must get you to the healer immediately" he panicked. He needed to get her there and fast "What was in that pear you gave me?" she asked looking up at him with painful tears falling from her eyes, "I'm going to have to pick you up Sarah I'm sorry" he informed her before he put his hands round her, transporting them both to his healers study.

Galen was reading behind his desk "Galen quick!" Jareth called as he appeared, "Her stomach" said Jareth as he laid Sarah on the healers couch.

Sarah was crying out in pain, so Galen held his hands above Sarah's head, weaving magic, numbing the pain receptors in Sarah's brain so she would lay still so he could work on her.

Once she calmed down, Jareth slipped out the healers room to give them some privacy while Galen worked on Sarah. He hovered his hands over her abdomen to assess what was going on.

Moments later Galen came out his door into the corridor where Jareth paced, "Galen?" he said when he saw him, "Jareth….she….Sarah is" Galen wasn't sure how to tell Jareth without him getting upset, "Well! Spit it out man!" Jareth was growing impatient, "Sarah is with child Sire" Galen reluctantly informed Jareth.

Jareth's eyes widened, he was in shock.

"I'm sorry" Galen apologised, "Is the child alright?" Jareth asked "Yes, it's just she hasn't been looking after herself well enough. She's not eating enough. She needs to for the child's sake" Galen advised.

"Have you told her?" Jareth asked, "Yes she knows, it distressed her so I gave her a spell to calm her, she's sleeping now" Galen explained to Jareth.

They went back in the room and Jareth saw Sarah sleeping soundly on Galen's couch. He knelt beside her and took her hand in both of his. Just looking at her face.

"Oh Sarah" he whispered.

"She would do better to be in bed Jareth, the spell for the pain killer will last a few hours, see how she is when it wears off. But you need to get her to eat" he instructed Jareth. Jareth nodded and picked Sarah up carefully.

When he reached his bed, he laid her down and tucked the sheets over her. He brushed her hair out of her face and laid his hand on her cheek, rubbing across her smooth skin with his thumb.

 _"_ _There's such a fooled heart_

 _Beatin' so fast_

 _In search of new dreams._

 _A love that will last_

 _Within your heart._

 _I'll place the moon_

 _Within your heart."_

 _Sarah smiled as Jareth twirled her around as they danced. Hanging on his every word as he sung to her. People were staring at them but she didn't care, all that mattered was she was with Jareth. The look in his eyes was of adoration and it make her feel warm and safe. She was where she wanted to be. She felt his hand on her hip caress her slightly, pulling her closer to him. He began to lean in to kiss her, he spoke before their lips met "Sarah….Sarah I…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah sat bolt upright, gasping loudly. Jareth looked over from his chair and got up, heading over to her, he sat on the edge of the bed. "Sarah love? Are you alright?" he asked concerned, still keeping what he thought was a comfortable distance from Sarah.

She placed her hand on her forehead, getting her breath back. "My dreams, I have this reoccurring dream.." she started, then she looked into his eyes, she couldn't tell him "It doesn't matter" she sighed.

Jareth's gaze never left her. "How do you feel Sarah? Being with child?" he asked her, he'd reminded her, she thought for a moment "I'm…I'm not sure" she answered, "I always wanted children, but…" she stopped herself again, "But?" Jareth asked, "Not like this" she said as she looked down into her lap and picked at the bed sheet nervously.

"I understand Sarah" Jareth comforted.

"I just don't know what to do" she confided, "You should do whatever makes you happy" he advised, "Would having children make you happy?" he asked, Sarah was silent for a few moments, "It would" she confirmed, "Then you have your answer" he smiled. She gave a half smile back.

"Would I be welcome to stay here?" she asked Jareth suddenly, he looked at her a little strangely, he didn't understand why she would ask something like that, "Why would you think otherwise?" he asked, "Well with a baby, it makes things a little crazy for a while" she explained, "Sarah, you and your child will always be welcome in my Kingdom" he smiled at her, she smiled back, "So you don't mind putting up with me nagging when I'm heavily pregnant?" she laughed a little, "I would be honoured to be the man on the receiving end of your nagging any time" he smirked.

They laughed a little. Sarah reached out her hand to Jareth's that was placed on the bed, "I can't thank you enough Jareth, for everything" she said, squeezing his hand, tears in her eyes.

Jareth was stunned she had willingly touched him, he looked at his hand, then back up at Sarah, he gently placed his other hand on top of hers, "Sarah, I would swim the length of the bog of eternal stench every day for the rest of my life if it would bring even a smile to your face" he grinned at her, "I don't think it would!" she smirked back at him, sniffing back her tears.

As the week passed, Sarah began to better accept her pregnancy, and Jareth had managed to encourage her to eat more, she was eating three square meals a day, but was finding the morning sickness a drag.

Jareth wanted to comfort her in those moments, but Sarah couldn't bear the thought of anyone being around her as she threw up. It wasn't anything to do with not liking being touched, she had never liked anyone being around if she was physically sick.

There had been a couple more moments in their time together where Sarah had reached out and touched Jareth, once was while they ate dinner one evening and he told her a funny story about what the goblins had been up to that day, getting drunk on ale and catching them sitting in his throne. As she laughed she put her hand on his knee.

The other had been another evening after dinner, they both sat reading on the couch in front of the fireplace, as Sarah grew tired, she rested her head on Jareth's shoulder. At first Jareth had thought she had fallen asleep, but then she turned the page of the book she was reading. Her trust towards him was building, and he was glad.

"So the Ball is tomorrow night Sarah, have you thought about whether you would accompany me as my guest?" Jareth asked as they ate dinner, "Jareth, you could have reminded me a few days ago so I had time to sort out a dress. It's a bit late now" she told him, placing a fork full of food into her mouth.

Jareth put his cutlery down and stood up, "Come with me" he asked, "Jareth I'm eating" she said a little annoyed, "It won't take a moment, I promise" he advised her.

She stood up and followed him over to a wardrobe beside the bed, he slid the door open to reveal two full racks of clothes, from normal wear to dress wear, and countless shoes lining along the bottom. "Wow!" she gasped as she laid her eyes on all the beautiful clothing, "I'm sure you'll be able to find something to wear" he smiled, "But what if they don't fit?" she asked, "I assure you, they will fit" he smiled still. Then walked back to continue eating his dinner.

Sarah sieved through the clothes, feeling the fabrics and seeing the beautiful colours and styles. She was in awe.

"So?" he called out to her admiring her wardrobe, Sarah looked round to him and made her way back over to finish her dinner. "Will you accompany me?" he asked, Sarah stewed it over in her mind, "I guess" she shrugged. Jareth smiled.

Sarah was feeling a little nervous. She'd never been to a Ball before, prom sure, but this would be so much more prestigious than that.

She stood in front of the open wardrobe, wrapped in a towel having just got out the shower and gazed upon the choices before her. She had noticed she had normal, or what she considered normal, clothes from the above ground. Jean's, t-shirts, jumpers, hoodies, and the like. She was glad of these little home comforts and would make good use of those clothes.

She looked at the garments hanging, trying to come to a decision what she would wear for this evenings festivities. Ball gowns of all different styles and colours. She looked at each one, taking one from the rack and holding it against her occasionally. Then she spotted a beautiful floor length satin electric blue dress, with white lace at the hems, shoulder straps and a built in corset that would support her bust.

 _"_ _Thats the one"_ she said to herself and smiled, holding it against herself. She disregarded her towel and pulled on her undergarments before stepping into the dress.

She pulled it up over her body, starting to tie the front of the corset up, realising her bump was beginning to show, as she pulled at the lace ties, the dress began to magically tie itself up. Sarah watched in wonderment as it securely fastened round her body. The dress fitted to her form perfectly, Jareth was right. It wasn't uncomfortably tight either.

She looked into the bottom of the wardrobe to find a selection of shoes, she wanted to wear heals, but didn't know how long she'd have to be on her feet for, so decided on a matching pair of ballet flats instead.

She looked over to the dresser and applied a subtle covering of makeup, paying most attention to her eyes. Then saw a selection of perfumes, she smelt each one but settled on an alluring aroma of peaches and cinnamon, spraying it on her neck, wrists and over the top of her head. Just as she checked herself out in a mirror there was a knock at the door.

As she opened the door Jareth stood there and gawped at Sarah as soon as he laid eyes on her "Sarah! You look…..radiant" he was smitten with her.

"Thank you Jareth" she playfully smiled back at him, then looking at him "You look very dapper" she smiled looking him up and down then realising he was wearing the exact same colour as she was, she laughed pointing at his clothes "Maybe I should have asked you what colour you were going to wear"

"Why" he asked curiously, "So we didn't wear the same colour" she smiled, "Perfectly matched I'd say" he said confidently holding out his arm to her, forgetting for a moment. Sarah looked at his arm for a moment, and Jareth remembered and lowered it to his side "Sorry Sarah love, I…" he began to apologise but she took a deep breath, stepped forward to him and looped her arm around his.

"Come on, let's go" she smiled up at him, feeling a burst of confidence within her. Jareth smiled down at her, he felt honoured that she was trusting him this much, and Sarah knew the last thing Jareth would ever want to do was hurt her. He had given up so much for her, and the fact he had committed a crime in his world just to save and protect her was reason enough for her to start trusting and letting him in.

"You're King of the Goblins Jareth and Lady Sarah" a booming voice announced through the ballroom as they entered at the top of a staircase.

Sarah's eyes widened at the sight before her, all the beautiful men and women dressed up, and the ballroom decorated in flowers and streamers. It was a sight to behold, and one Sarah would never forget. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the crowd bowed to them.

Sarah looked up at Jareth feeling a little embarrassed "It's alright my dear, care to dance?" he reassured her smiling. "Ok" she answered.

He led her through the parting crowd onto the dance floor, and when reaching the middle held out his gloved hand for her to take, she felt nervous but took it anyway, Jareth smiled at her before very gently and carefully placing his other hand on her hip, as she put her hand on his shoulder and he began to take the lead.

"Are you alright Sarah love? This isn't too much for you?" he asked concerned for her, "No I don't mind" she smiled. She was actually enjoying herself with him. It felt familiar. When she tried to remember why, she remembered the dreams she had been having, almost every night now, of him singing and dancing with her.

Sarah expression suddenly changed at the memory, "What's wrong Sarah love?" asked Jareth, noticing her hole demeanour had suddenly changed and she now looked indifferent.

Sarah couldn't tell him that she'd been dreaming of him, it was too embarrassing, "I just feel a little dizzy" she made an excuse. Jareth looked at her concerned even more, "Come, let's get you a refreshment" he offered, keeping hold of her hand and leading her over to where the food and drinks were and sorting her a refreshing fruit drink. Then heading to a table to sit.

"Thanks" she said as he handed her the drink, he sat in front of her, studying her face carefully, wanting to make sure she was alright, Sarah kept her gaze back at him as she drank, then placed the glass on the table. "Are you well Sarah?" he checked, "Yes, I think I just need to take it easy" she replied, "Of course my love" he said _"Wait a sec"_ she thought to herself, looking at Jareth _"did he just call me…his love? Not Sarah love, HIS love"._ She was taken aback by his choice of words.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah Your Majesty, I must congratulate you on a superb Ball. You always know how to throw a good shindig" came a voice from behind Jareth, he turned and stood, knowing the voice.

"You are too kind Lord Lathai. Pray tell, how are you and your lovely wife keeping?" Jareth said bowing at his guest who bowed in return, "She is well thank you Your Majesty. And I see young Lady Sarah has arrived once again at the Labyrinth" said Lord Lathai turning to smile at her, Sarah stood as he mentioned her name.

"Indeed, Lady Sarah, I introduce Lord Lathai, head of Troll Fall's" confirmed Jareth to Sarah.

"I pray you will stay a while my dear?" Lord Lathai enquired, "For as long as I'm welcome" smiled Sarah, being polite, Jareth placed a gentle hand on the small of her back to get her attention after her comment and smiled back at her with reassurance.

"Capital capital" chortled Lord Lathai. "Well I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet the one whom Jareth has held in such high regards for so long, yet told us so little about" Lord Lathai smiled at Sarah, bowing at her, Sarah reciprocated.

Lord Lathai was a portly man, with a beard and moustache which curled at the edges, he liked to laugh, Sarah found him sweet and charming.

"Well I must find my wife, no doubt chin wagging with Lord Onas' wife" chuckled Lord Lathai, then turned to face away from Sarah, but moved closely to Jareth and under whispered tones "And my well wishes for the hearing to you Your Majesty, if there is anything I can be of assistance over, please do not hesitate to ask" Lord Lathai offered Jareth, Jareth grabbed the mans hand in thanks and firmly shook it "Thank you friend, as always, your heart is as big as your generosity kind Sir".

Sarah leaned in to try and hear what was being said, luckily Lord Lathai wasn't good as speaking in a low voice and she got the gist of what was said. Lord Lathai then trundled off to find his beloved wife and Jareth turned back to Sarah.

"I forgotten about your hearing, when is it?" Sarah asked, "In a couple of days, let's not dwell over it Sarah love. Tonight is for celebration" he smiled at her.

Sarah felt uneasy about the impending hearing. She felt like she was to blame for Jareth getting into trouble.

Jareth introduced Sarah to a few other diplomats from the kingdom, all seemed very keen to meet Sarah and welcomed her. A few had tried to shake her hand but Jareth had cleverly intervened without causing a fuss or concern, Sarah was relieved at Jareth's quick thinking and protectiveness he appeared to have over her.

She had been chatting to some women, wives of Lords, finding out more about the surrounding lands these ladies came from, and finding her stare kept creeping over to Jareth who was nearby talking to the husbands of the women she was chatting with. They would exchange glances and smiles.

While chatting about their husbands, one woman noticed the exchanges between Jareth and Sarah "And one day Sarah, you will make a fine wife for Jareth" she commented, Sarah hadn't been listening to the conversation as she had been smiling at Jareth coyly, she was jolted back to reality at the words "wife" and "Jareth".

"I'm sorry?" Sarah asked, "I said one day you will make a fine wife for Jareth" she repeated, Sarah blushed "Oh that's not why I'm here" she looked at the floor bashfully, the women around her giggled "Oh Sarah, you are sweet" said another, "Jareth only has eyes for you my dear, and he certainly is a handsome one" said a third.

Sarah took in the women's words and started to feel a little uncomfortable. She was certainly growing fond of Jareth, he had looked after her well and been most hospitable towards her, but for people of the Kingdom to think she had come there to marry Jareth, it hadn't occurred to her to think that way towards him.

"It seems terrible that the council want to have a hearing over bringing you hear, seems such a waste of time, and so unnecessary" said the first woman, Sarah realised they were talking about Jareth bringing her to the Underground.

She began to feel sick, remembering the reason, one of the women noticed "Sarah, are you all right my dear? You look very pale all of a sudden?" she asked, all the women looked at Sarah, concerned. "Yes I just feel…dizzy" she said making an excuse again, "Excuse me" she said as she turned to walk to the edge of the ballroom.

The women all bowed to her as she left them. Jareth noticed Sarah walk away from the group of women and excused himself from the men to follow her.

"Sarah are you well?" he asked concerned as he reached her, "No, I don't feel so good" she said, placing a hand to her forehead, "Shall I fetch the healer?" he asked her, "No, just a headache and feel a little dizzy is all" she replied. "I'll take you upstairs" he offered, "No it's ok, you stay, it's your ball. I think I will go upstairs though" she told him.

He walked Sarah to the bottom of the stairs and stopped her before she began to climb up them "Sarah, here" he flicked his wrist, making a crystal appear and handing it to her "If you need me, just speak into it" he advised.

She wanted to lean in to kiss his cheek, he was so sweet, but she noticed people all around were looking in there direction, trying not to be obvious in doing so, but obvious enough to Sarah. So she smiled instead. "Thank you Jareth" she blushed slightly before climbing up the stairs. Jareth watched her until she was gone.

When Sarah reached the bed chamber, she tugged at the lace, holding her dress together, it magically undid itself and began to fall to the floor but she caught it before it did, hanging it back in the wardrobe.

Slipping off the ballet slippers from her feet and putting them away. She looked through the wardrobe for a night shirt and pulled the first one she found over her head. Slipping under the sheets into bed.

She saw her tea pot and cup with herbs on the night stand and poured herself a cup, sipping at the tasty exotic tea, thinking of the evening she had just had. When she was done she put the cup down and laid herself down in the bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jareth, being the host, was supposed to be one of the last ones to leave the event, but he couldn't take his mind off of Sarah. He apologised to his guests but said something had come to his attention which he needed to attend to. He wasn't lying, he wanted to make sure Sarah was alright.

When he reached the bed chamber, he carefully opened the door, being as quiet as possible in case she was sleeping, he slinked his head round the door to find she was in bed fast asleep.

He approached the bed and sat down, careful not to wake Sarah, but she moaned and opened her eyes, feeling something move on the bed. She smiled when she saw him, "Hey" she welcomed him, "Hello Sarah love" he smiled back. "Did you enjoy the rest of the party?" she asked, "It was interesting as always, but I wanted to make sure you were alright my love" he replied _"My love, he said it again"_ she thought.

Just then she felt movement in her abdomen and gasped loudly, Jareth looked, readying himself for action if she needed the healer, but she laughed, "Jareth!" she gasped, "The baby! It moved!" she said excitedly.

Jareth smiled, "Quick! Come feel!" she offered him, he moved up the bed to sit beside her and she guided his hands on her stomach to where she had felt it move, Jareth kept his eyes on Sarah, how happy she looked and excited. Feeling honoured to share the moment with Sarah.

He felt it move this time and smiled, "Did you feel it?" Sarah asked, "I did Sarah" he smiled at her. They held their gaze, something was different between them. Whether it was because of the baby or the ball, neither were sure, but something between them had shifted.

After a few moments Jareth cleared his throat and gently pulled his hands away from Sarah's stomach, Sarah felt her cheeks reddening. "It is a thing of beauty, to be with child" he commented, "Yes, but its very strange to think there's a little person growing in side of me" she smiled.

Suddenly her face dropped "Sarah?" asked Jareth, Sarah looked at Jareth again "Do you….do you think the baby will be alright?" she asked him, "I mean, I don't want him or her to take traits from there father" she explained further.

Jareth saw Sarah looked worried, with the way she had fell pregnant and the unfortunately circumstances, he supposed it was a normal concern to have, whether the child would end up like it's father.

"Sarah, with you as a mother, you will raise the child to be pure and good. The child will know what love is and how to give love in return" he comforted her. She smiled and placed her hand on his before yawning.

"Come now Sarah, get some rest" he urged her. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead, she didn't flinch, nothing. He was a little surprised he got away with it. "Night Sarah" he smiled down at her, "Night Jareth" she returned as he walked over to his usual sleeping spot in the reading chair in front of the fireplace and grabbed his book to settle down for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of days later Sarah awoke, she'd had the dreams again. _"Why do I keep dreaming…about him"_ she questioned. Before she had time to finish her trail of thought she remembered about his hearing later today. He had asked her to stay at the castle but had spoken with Lord Lathai's wife at the ball about attending, she had agreed to collect Sarah at 11:30am, the hearing began at 12pm.

Sarah quickly looked to the clock above the fireplace, it was 11:15am _"Shit!"_ she panicked. Jumping out of bed and rushing to the shower.

As she got dressed she heard a knock at the door, "Lady Sarah, are you decent?" came the voice of Lady Lathai, "Just a minute" she called, "I over slept" she explained.

She threw some black leggings and a emerald green tunic on. Spritzing herself with a light dusting of perfume, slipping on some ballet slippers, grabbing a coat and throwing it on before rushing to the door.

Looking a little dishevelled, she opened the door to Lord and Lady Lathai. Lady Lathai saw Sarah's hair looking a little out of place and reached to smooth it out for her. Sarah shied away from Lady Lathai's touch, causing her to look strangely at her.

"Sorry, I don't like to be touched" explained Sarah. Lady Lathai lowered her hand, respecting what Sarah had revealed about herself, looking to her husband who shook his head at his wife as if asking to not question it. Lady Lathai shrugged it off.

"We must depart Lady Sarah or we shall be late" smiled Lord Lathai, gesturing for Sarah to lead the way out of the castle to the coach waiting for them downstairs.

When they arrived at the Crystal City, where the hearing was, Sarah was in awe of the outlay.

Buildings and structures made of clear crystal. The place seemed empty though. As they neared where the hearing was being held, there were masses of coaches surrounding the building. "Wow! Its pretty busy!" commented Sarah, "Yes, people from every land have gathered for this hearing" Lord Lathai confirmed.

They disembarked the coach and made their way up the steps to what Sarah surmised was a town hall of sorts. Being pregnant, as she climbed the steps up to the building she began to become out of breath "Are you well Lady Sarah?" asked Lady Lathai, "Yes, just pre…er…bad knees" she covered herself.

As they reached the stop of the steps Lord Lathai warned them they needed to slip in quietly as the hearing will have already started. Lord Lathai quietly opened the big door unheard and they three of them slipped in, moving down the centre of the aisle, and finding a seat a few rows behind where Jareth was stood.

There was a bench of 3 people, or beings, Sarah studied each of them carefully, mostly draw to the being in the centre that was nothing but pure light, it had arms, and she assumed legs, though she couldn't see them behind where it was seated, a head and torso, it looked the same shape as herself and Jareth, but was just…light.

Either side of it were older beings of the Labyrinth. Sarah leaned to Lady Lathai and enquired who they all were. "In the centre, that is the power of the Labyrinth, taking a physical form" she explained in a whispered tone, "It can do that?" she asked curious, "Yes, generally it doesn't need to, but for events such as this, it will take a physical form as it rules the Underground" she explained.

"And the elves beside it are elders who were there at the time when the laws were written. There use to be 8 of them, but over the centuries, with wars and such, now only 2 remain" she advised Sarah. There was also another man stood over the other way from Jareth, who was representing the council, he went by the name of Halflar.

He had been speaking when they entered the room, announcing to the bench Jareth's crime. "Doesn't Jareth have some sort of legal council?" whispered Sarah, "Why would he?" asked Lady Lathai, "Well someone to help him fight his case or side?" Sarah confirmed, "Jareth knows the laws of the Underground well enough, there is no need" said Lady Lathai.

This made Sarah feel a little unnerved.

"Goblin King, what say you?" Asked the Labyrinth being once Halflar had finished explaining the law and what Jareth had done, the voice from the Labyrinth being was neither male nor female.

"It is true, I did go above ground with the intention of bringing back a human, and no the afore mentioned human did not wish it of me" he confirmed, there were gasps from the spectators.

"What was your reasoning Goblin King?" asked the elder sat to the left of the Labyrinth being.

"The human was being cruelly and despicably attacked in such a vile manor" Jareth explained, "Please elaborate" asked the Labyrinth being.

"The human in question is one whom I know, she is someone who I hold dear affections towards. I couldn't sit by and allow her to be attacked in the manor she was and do nothing" he continued, Sarah blushed slightly at his words.

The elder to the right of the Labyrinth spoke now "You are familiar with the law are you not Goblin King?", "Yes I am well aware" replied Jareth.

"And you accept any punishment the council may see fit for your crime?" he asked, "I do" Jareth said looking down to the floor and sighing.

"If I may elders, I do not believe the Goblin Kings actions were malicious, so I do not believe a harsh punishment is warranted in this case" said Halflar. Jareth looked towards the man and half smiled in thanks. "Thank you Halflar, your comment will be taken into consideration in passing judgement" stated the Labyrinth being.

After some discussion amongst the elders and the Labyrinth, one of the elders spoke up, "While the council are responsible for dictating the laws of the Underground and ensuring not only safety of its residents, we must also not forget that we hold some responsibility for those of the Aboveground. While Goblin King, we find your act noble, we cannot ignore that the law has been broken. We, therefore, must unfortunately sentence you to 100 years imprisonment Goblin King".

There was loud chatter from the spectators and Sarah rose to her feet "NO!" she shouted!

Everyone stopped and looked at her. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Jareth turned and was shocked to see Sarah.

"My dear, who are you?" Asked an elder, "I'm Sarah Williams" there were gasps from the people around, they all knew she had completed the Labyrinth and that Jareth held her in high regard.

"I am the one who Jareth saved that night", another round of gasps from the spectators. "Please child, can you come closer" asked one of the elders. Sarah did as she was asked.

"Sarah" whispered Jareth as she walked towards the bench, stopping just a few feet in front of Jareth in the centre. Sarah looked at him, seeing the shock on his face, but didn't respond to him.

The Labyrinth being knew Sarah, and had felt her presence, but for her safety over the hearing, had not bought her up because it was well aware of what she was going through.

"Sarah, I believe by speaking up now, you will only cause upset to yourself and those around you" the Labyrinth warned her, Sarah thought it had meant it in an almost threatening way, but in actual fact the Labyrinth was stating from a nurturing stance.

"I don't care. I cannot allow you to lock Jar…um..The Goblin King away for doing what he has done. He saved my life", there was chattering amongst the crowd and she continued, "The night he came to me, I wasn't just attacked. I was raped, by three men. The Goblin King came to my aide and chased them off. He bought me back to the Labyrinth to protect me. I had already known hardship, my family were killed in an accident a few years before and I was all alone. He's all I have now, well, until my baby comes" there were more gasps from the crowd, tears were falling from Sarah's eyes and her voice wobbled.

It was difficult for her to speak about so publicly, "I do believe if Jar…The Goblin King hadn't of come to my rescue I would be dead. He brought me to his home" she turned to look at him "has comforted me through the hardest thing anyone could ever go through, welcoming me with open arms and never asking for anything in return" she turned back to the bench.

"He has shown me compassion and understanding. Providing a home for me and my baby, once he or she arrives. He has given so much of himself, all for me. He has been the biggest part in aiding my recovery, I have learnt to depend and trust on others again because of him. And if you lock him away, I fear I will slip into a depression, or much worse. Please I ask….no I beg of you. Reconsider. As you say, there was no malicious intent" she turned towards Halflar then back to the bench.

"He is a generous and great King. Allow me to bear any punishment due to him. Let me save him, as he has saved me." There was silence after her speech, Sarah wiped away the many tears falling that fell down her cheeks. The elders and the Labyrinth being huddled to discuss her statement.

"Miss Williams" the Labyrinth being spoke, "Please can you confirm something to us? Do you or have you, since being bought here, have any desire to return to the Aboveground?" it asked, "I do not and will not. There is nothing for me there now, nothing but bad memories and heartache."

They huddled again "We are sorry you had to divulge such information, and are truly sorry for what you have had to endure, it cannot have been easy to speak of it here today, and we applaud your bravery, it shows strength, and loyalty towards the Goblin King. Given your desire to never return to the Aboveground, and your willingness staying Underground, as well as the delicate position which you find yourself in. Plus taking into consideration, knowing Jareth's feelings towards you," it spoke _"Feelings toward me? What?_ Sarah thought to herself.

"We have decided to drop the charges against the Goblin King, and will review the law" the being finished. "We feel that under certain circumstances, ones similar to your own, beings should not be denied the opportunity to suffer such things. We understand the Goblin Kings for wanting to intervene, as stated earlier, it was a noble thing, and something I am sure many other residents of the Underground would have done in that position. Therefore Goblin King, you are free to go. Meeting adjourned" said the Labyrinth being.

Jareth bowed towards the bench, as did all the spectators having risen.

Sarah rushed towards Jareth and jumped in his arms "Sarah!" he smiled as she did. He pulled back from there hug "You saved me!" he said, "No, you saved me" she replied. He put Sarah down from their hug "Now lets go home" he sighed.

 _"_ _I'll pain you mornings of gold._

 _I'll spin you Valentine evenings._

 _Though we're strangers 'till now,_

 _We're choosing the path_

 _Between the stars._

 _I'll leave my love_

 _Between the stars._

 _Sarah danced with Jareth, enjoying the moment, gazing into his eyes. He pulled her close to him as he sung to her, she felt herself melting in his arms. Their surroundings seemed to blur into nothingness, the people, the decorations, everything around them melted away, there was nothing, just them._

 _As the pain sweeps through,_

 _Makes no sense for you._

 _Every thrill is gone._

 _Wasn't too much fun at all,_

 _But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Falling_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Falling_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Falling._

 _Falling._

 _Falling._

 _Falling in love._


	9. Chapter 9

Months had gone by, Sarah was now 7 months pregnant and her belly was growing bigger by the second. Discomfort was starting to creep into her aching body, and she had been assigned a midwife, having regular check ups, everything was going as smoothly as it could be.

Her relationship with Jareth was strengthening at a healthy pace also. Sarah was thinking of him constantly, but put her growing feelings and emotions towards him down to her pregnancy hormones.

They would take walks around the castle grounds regularly, not straying too far, so if she fell tired she could retire to the bed chamber. Jareth noticed Sarah's confidence growly slowly, she would reach out to hold his hand on there walks together, and he would quietly enjoy these moments.

One afternoon when they had arranged to go for a walk, Jareth has a surprise for her. Instead of turning right out of the bed chamber door, he urged her to turn left. "Where are we going Jareth?" she asked him, "I have a surprise for you" he offered, "A surprise? Why?" he asked, feeling a little annoyed. She was in no mood to be surprised right now with the ache in her lower back. He didn't respond to her questions and stopped the at next door down.

"Close your eyes" he turned to her, "Jareth, really! I'm in no mood for this today" she huffed a little, "Please Sarah" he pleaded with her. She rolled her eyes at him and did as he asked, "Don't open them until I tell you" he instructed, opening the door, standing in front of her and taking both her hands and pulling her gently into the room.

Once they were in Jareth told her to open her eyes, when she did she found herself standing in a nursery. A beautifully hand carved crib, storage for clothes and toys, lots of babies toys, a rocking chair, and everything she could ever possibly need. She stood in amazement at the beautifully lightly pastel decorated and stocked room as tears filled her eyes.

She walked towards the crib and felt her hands along the carvings. "Do you like it Sarah love?" asked Jareth, a little nervously, hoping it would meet with her approval. He heard her sniff and walked beside her at the crib, "Sarah?" he asked, she turned to him as the tears escaped her "It's beautiful Jareth" she whispered and went to hug him, it took him by surprise but he hugged her back, relieved she was happy.

"I can't believe you did this all for my baby" she whimpered in his ear "I did it for you as well Sarah" he whispered to her.

She pulled back slightly to look at him, still with her arms around him and looked at his lips, her emotions beginning to get the better of her. For a moment she thought she may kiss him, he did too, but she thought better of it and placed a kiss on his cheek. Jareth felt his heart skip a beat and hugged her again.

Sarah then pulled away to scan the room again and look in some nearby draws at all the babies clothes. She felt herself getting excited at the arrival of her little bundle.

"I want you to know that I am always here for you Sarah, and I will be for your child" he spoke honestly, she approached him again and took his hand "Shall we go for that walk now?" she asked him, he smiled back at her "We shall" he replied and so they did.

A few more weeks past and Sarah was growing even more uncomfortable with her growing belly. They sat next to one another on the couch in front of the fire one evening after dinner, suitably sated, Jareth reading a book, Sarah watching the fire, thinking about where her life was now. How contented she felt, even after everything she had been through, how her life had changed because of Jareth and the Labyrinth.

All of a sudden she felt tight cramping pains in her foot and reached towards it, struggling because of her large abdomen "Ow ow ow!" she called out, Jareth looked at her immediately seeing she was trying to reach to her foot, "Cramps! My foot!" she cried.

"Give me your foot Sarah love" he smiled, Sarah turned to rest both her feet on Jareth's lap, discarding his book and began to rub the offending foot for her. The cramps began to ease and fade, but he kept rubbing.

"Oh that feels so good, you have no idea" she was enjoying it very much, he smiled "I am happy to help where I can my love". She looked at him, he had called her 'his love' occasionally and still found it drew her attention. They stayed that way for a few minutes and Sarah's mind began to wonder.

"I wish I knew what the sex of the baby was" she thought out aloud to Jareth, "Aboveground they can tell you when they scan your belly at checkups" she informed him.

"I would be able to help you with that, if you really want to know" he offered, "You can?" she questioned "Of course, with a little magic" he winked at her. She smiled.

"Would you?" she asked him, "If you would really like to know?" he offered, she nodded in confirmation.

"Just relax, it might feel a little funny, but I promise it won't hurt you or the babe" he explained.

He gently placed both his hands on her belly and began to feel. "Oh that's weird, it tingles" she smirked a little. Jareth felt his magic wrap around the child and he started to receive the information he needed. When he was done he lifted his hands off and went back to rubbing Sarah's feet for her.

"So?" she asked him, he smiled back "A beautiful girl" he advised her. Sarah laughed out in happiness with tears in her eyes. "And she will be as beautiful and as strong as her mother, inside and out" she confirmed.

Sarah felt overwhelmed with happiness and wrapped her hands around Jareth's neck and pulled him into a kiss with her. Jareth was surprised for a moment, not sure what he should do, Sarah felt a little embarrassed at her actions and opened her eyes, looking at him, their lips touching and unsure what to do.

He wasn't kissing her back, should she have done that. Then Jareth closed his eyes and began to kiss her back, poking his tongue out slightly to see if she would reciprocate, she did, moving his own hands to her face. Sarah closed her eyes and dissolved into their kiss.

Jareth began to think things over in his head as they kissed, remembering all she had been through, and what she had been through since she had arrived, and pulled back slowly. Hopefully slow enough that she wouldn't think he didn't enjoy or want this moment, but enough that she would know he respected her and didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Sorry" Sarah said, putting her fingers to her lips and blushing, "There's nothing to be sorry about my love" he smiled. "No I….you've been nothing but gracious and kind to me. I guess I just got wrapped up in the moment" she explained feeling embarrassed.

She lifted her feet off him and back on the floor before getting up. She decided to change the subject and quick "Jareth, I really don't like that I have commandeered your bed from you" she began "I know there are other places I can sleep".

"Sarah love, I don't want you sleeping alone in your condition" she knew he meant her mental state as well as her physical "I'm more than comfortable where I am, if I wasn't, do you not think arrangements would have been made by now" he reassured her, she didn't really have a response for him.

She turned and climbed into her bed and sighed. Jareth watched her, and once in bed, turned to pick his book back up and laid back on the couch, thinking of their kiss. Sarah, laid in the bed just a few feet away, stared up at the ceiling of the four poster bed and did the same. She felt so embarrassed but at the same time, the kiss had made her more curious. Curious about how she felt about him, how he felt about her, and whether it would change anything.

 _"There's such a sad love_

 _Deep in your eyes._

 _A kind of pale jewel_

 _Open and closed_

 _Within your eyes._

 _I'll place the sky_

 _Within your eyes._

 _There's such a fooled heart_

 _Beatin' so fast_

 _In search of new dreams._

 _A love that will last_

 _Within your heart._

 _I'll place the moon_

 _Within your heart._

 _As the pain sweeps through,_

 _Makes no sense for you._

 _Every thrill is gone._

 _Wasn't too much fun at all,_

 _But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Falling._

 _Falling down._

 _Falling in love._

 _I'll paint you mornings of gold._

 _I'll spin you Valentine evenings._

 _Though we're strangers 'til now,_

 _We're choosing the path_

 _Between the stars._

 _I'll leave my love_

 _Between the stars._

 _As the pain sweeps through,_

 _Makes no sense for you._

 _Every thrill is gone._

 _Wasn't too much fun at all,_

 _But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Falling_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Falling_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Falling._

 _Falling._

 _Falling._

 _Falling in love_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Falling._

 _Falling._

 _Falling._

 _Falling._

 _Falling in love_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Makes no sense at all._

 _Makes no sense to fall._

 _Falling_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Falling._

 _Falling in love_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Falling._

 _Falling_

 _Falling in love_

 _As the world falls down."_

 _Sarah was enraptured by Jareth, as they danced and he sang to her. He pulled her close to him, she felt glad to be in his arms, having his attentions and doting on her. She felt his hand on her hip caress her gently, causing her to tighten her grip slightly on his shoulder. He began to move closer to her, wanting to kiss her, she wanted it too. She closed her eyes before she felt his lips on hers, as the passion grew, Sarah moved her hands to Jareth's face._

Sarah sat bolt upright and gasped, a light film of sweat upon her brow. She panted as she realised she'd had the dream again. He had kissed her, and she had enjoyed it, yearning for more than a kiss, more of him.

She remembered their kiss from the evening before. She looked over towards the fireplace and couldn't see him, she got out of bed and walked over to the couch, to check on him, he wasn't there.

She felt a slight dread creep over her mind, what if the kiss had ruined things between them. He didn't seem to mind at the time, but he'd had time to think, what if in that time he had changed his mind?

She sat on the couch, thinking of him, thinking of them. Maybe if she played it off as her hormones taking over she could get away with it. Hopefully Jareth would buy that….wouldn't he?

As the day went on, she couldn't get the dream, or the real kiss with Jareth, out of her head. Every time she thought of it, her mind would drift so that it would progress into a full blown sexual encounter with him.

Clothes ripping, lips locking, tongues licking, breaths gasping. She couldn't get it out of her mind. It was causing her to become incredibly aroused and the more she seemed to force herself to stop thinking about it, the more intense the emotions and sensations flooded her body.

She had thought she would never have sex with anyone after what she had been through, the thought repulsed her even, but in this moment, all she could think about was sex with Jareth. Maybe he would be different, kinder, gentler.

 _"I've got to stop this"_ she thought and repeated to herself. _"A cold shower, maybe that will help"_ she thought, she'd already bathed this morning but she'd heard people say cold showers helped with arousal.

She went into the bathroom and stripped off, running the shower on a very low heat, just enough for her to bear and stepped in. She shuddered a little but persisted. _"I have to do something"_ she thought. She felt the baby within her begin to move, as if protesting to the sudden drop in temperature around her.

After a few minutes, with an unhappy baby in her belly, she left the shower and towelled herself dry, getting dressed again.

 _"Whoever came up with that stupid idea!"_ she said to herself.

It hadn't worked, she felt just as horny as before. She went to the couch and picked up a book she had been reading and tried to engross herself in that, had it of been a book about anything other than a love story it might have worked, but she had no other book to her disposal, all the other books on Jareth's shelves were in a language she didn't understand.

She threw her book down in frustration. "AAAGGHHH!" she moaned, "What is WRONG with me!" she hissed at herself.


	10. Chapter 10

While Sarah was pacing back and forth in the middle of the bed chamber, for what felt like it must have been hours, Jareth appeared through the door, it was getting close to dinner time and he was finished for the day "Hello Sarah love" he smiled at her, "Hi" she grumbled. "Something wrong my dear?" he enquired, "Yes" she replied, "Anything I can help you with?" he offered, standing in front of her as she stopped pacing "I've got the horn" she sighed, blushing slightly.

He leaned over her slightly, inquisitively looking into her hair for any obvious bulges that resembled a horn or horns coming from her scalp, but saw nothing "I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with the term Sarah" he replied innocently. "Ugh, I'm horny, randy, gagging for it" she snapped at him. Jareth was still none the wiser.

She turned her frustration onto him, "And it's all your fault. You with your charm, and kindness towards me," Jareth widened his eyes, not understanding what he had done wrong "Being all 'Sarah love' and 'my love' towards me" Sarah said in a childish tone "Making me have dreams about you singing and dancing with me. Being helpful and protective over me, making me want to kiss you" wagging her finger in his face "Making me unable to think about anything else all day other than taking you in that bed" she pointed towards the bed "and having my filthy way with you when I thought I'd never want to do anything like that….ever!". \

Jareth lifted his eyebrows in astonishment. Did she really just say all that? And hadn't thought about anything else all day? "Sarah, you cannot blame me for thoughts such as these in your head" he reasoned smiling back at her, and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Oh yes I can" she laughed "and I will".

"How can you possibly blame me Sarah lo.." he stopped himself from calling her that. Sarah began to ramble again "Because if I blame you then I won't have to admit to myself that I want you" Sarah cupped her mouth with both hands, not realising what she was saying as she said it, it slipped out _"Shit"_ she cursed to herself, eyes wide looking at Jareth.

Jareth stared at Sarah in amazement, she wanted him, she just admitted it. He gently placed his hands to her wrists and urged her to lower them, "I want you too Sarah" he told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

Sarah moaned into his kiss, placing her hands to the sides of his face, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Their kiss grew more passionate.

Sarah's hands wandered down from his face to his chest and she grazed her nails down his open shirt, further down until she got to the hem of his trousers.

Jareth jumped back "Sarah, I think we should stop before I get carried away" he warned her, "No I want this, I want you" she stepped towards him and kissed him again, Jareth broke away again "Are you sure?" he asked sincerely, searching her eyes for the answer, "Yes…just please…..be gentle" she pleaded.

She did want him, more than ever. She never thought she'd want another man, but she trusted him and her feelings were strong. He took her hand, never taking his eyes off her and walked her over to the bed.

As they stood next to the bed he put her hands on her shoulders "If you need me to stop or go slower, anything, you just tell me alright?" he offered, she smiled up at his beautiful eyes and began to untuck his shirt from his trousers, undoing the remaining buttons holding it together.

He shrugged it off his shoulders, then reached his hands to the base of her tunic and lifted it up slowly over her head, discarding it to the floor behind him.

Sarah wasn't wearing a bra, much to his pleasure, she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling shy all of a sudden. He smirked and gently went to pull her arms down to her side "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he comforted her, she smiled bashfully at him.

"I feel like a whale" she rolled her eyes playfully, "And you are just as beautiful bearing a child" leaning in to kiss her and run his fingers through her soft dark hair.

"Mmmmm" he moaned into their kiss "oh how you bewitch me" he groaned. Sarah was getting tangled in his confident words that he spoke about her, feeling her own confidence growing within herself, so much so she be began to move her hands to his trousers again, unbuttoning them and pushing them down over his hips, he knew she wouldn't be able to take them off fully in her condition so quickly kicked his boots off, and pushed them, along with his undergarments off and kicked them to the side.

As he stood back up Sarah looked at him, all of him and her eyes widened. She looked worried to him, because of his size. "It's alright my love, I promise to be gentle, or to stop at any time you like" he reassured her. He kissed her again to help confirm this to her.

She trusted him. He knelt down before her and gently rolled her leggings and underwear off together slowly, Sarah held onto his shoulders as she stepped out of them and he tossed them away.

He looked up at her, her bulging stomach in front of him, placing his hands on her bump and tenderly planting kisses over it before he stood back up.

"Lie down" he instructed her, she sat on the edge of the bed and laid back for him, legs dangling over the edge of the bed, feeling exposed, vulnerable and shy, she was glad when he decided to lay next to her.

Jareth knew she must have been feeling very anxious, he smoothed her hair away from her face and traced his finger tentatively around her cheek and chin.

He wanted her to trust him, and wanted her to know she was in good hands. He took a leap of faith by putting his heart on his sleeve, because he thought it would help reassure her and ease her mind, "Sarah I….." Sarah looked at him, waiting to see what'd he'd say, "I love you" and he meant it.

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise, "You do?" she asked him, "Yes" he confirmed. He hoped his revelation had the desired effect. She went to kiss him and whispered "I love you too Jareth".

He sighed with relief and kissed along her jaw line, moving down her neck to her collar bone.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed lower still, kissing between her breast then moving to her right mound, finding its peak and enclosing his hot mouth around it. Sucking then biting it gently. Sarah arched her back and and moaned as she felt electricity from his bite move to her centre "Jareth" she cried.

He knew he was on the right track. He gave her other breast the same attention, eliciting more moans of pleasure from Sarah, before moving lower.

Planting more tender kisses on Sarah's abdomen, he swear he felt a kick, but continued his ministrations. He got to her hip and began to use his tongue to trace a line down to her thighs.

It tickled slightly, but Sarah didn't laugh.

Jareth moved off the bed and parted her legs, Sarah tried to watch him, but her belly was obscuring the view, she looked down her side to see him, Jareth could feel her resistance as he parted her legs, "Just relax Sarah" he urged her "I'm sure you will enjoy this" he smirked up at her "but you must relax".

She took a deep breath and let her head fall back on the bed. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and kissed along the thigh, using his hands to massage along both her thighs to help encourage her to relax.

Jareth kissed his way up her thigh to her hot moist centre, hovering over it, he blew on her, which made her jump slightly.

"Don't worry my love, I'm going to take this very slow" he purred, Sarah grabbled at the sheets in anticipation. Jareth stuck out his tongue and lightly brushed it against Sarah's clitoris, circling round and round, slowly pressing his tongue against her, he felt her leg over his shoulder tense a bit.

Continuing his administrations with his tongue, he ran it along her slit, from bottom to top, repeating the process. He heard her give off a soft, almost inaudible, moan.

This was his signal to keep doing what he was doing. After running his long the length of her again, he enclosed his mouth over her clit and began to suck gently, using his tongue to play with her, left and right, up and down, round and around.

Sarah began to pant, feeling herself become undone by his magical tongue and mouth, feeling a fire start within her and building at a steady pace.

Jareth began to poke his tongue between her folds, introducing her to the feeling of being at her entrance and gently caressing it with his tongue to let her know that sex wasn't about rushing or jamming into her.

It was about experiencing it in all its glory. Sure Jareth could be rough if he, or she, wanted to. But now wasn't the time. He needed to treat her so carefully, and it nerved him. He feared that one wrong move could make her close down, and never allow him near her again.

He was a sexual guy, he'd had partners in the past, and most of them he had handled roughly. His animal instinct could have easily taken over him, and with hearing her moan on the bed succumbing to him now, it could have been so easy for him, but he had to keep a lid on those raw desires.

Sarah was different anyway, and this was as much a learning curve for him as it was for her. She needed to be handled like a untamed mare, needing to allow her to feel complete security and trust in being broken in.

He took her swollen bud between his teeth and squeezed ever so gently, hoping it would be too much, she seemed to like it.

He reached his left hand that had been caressing her thigh, to her centre, and gently moved his thumb over her opening. Up and down, up and down, gradually increasing the pressure.

Her body began to writhe in front of him, she was becoming more slick with lubricant. So he slowly pushed a finger into her, taking care to watched her bodies response to him doing so.

He saw her grab at the bed sheets and heard her moan more, she accepted, he carefully used his fingers to massage the inner walls enclosed around it, moving in circles within her, slowly building up speed.

He lapped his tongue at her bud before putting his mouth around it again, circling his finger faster and faster. Her moans growing louder, he inserted a second finger and he heard her whisper his name "Jareth" in a husky tone.

Jareth was so aroused he was finding it difficult to hold back, he had to look away for a moment, while continuing his movements with his fingers for her, but to try and calm himself.

He took a couple of deep breaths then carried on with his mouth work on her. He began to feel her body tense up, her heel was digging into his back as she grew closer to her release, as if trying to pull him closer to her, but he felt like she was holding back. "Sarah, let your body go" he purred, enclosing his mouth around her clit once more and humming against her.

With that she arched back into the bed and cried out "Uuuhhh ooohhhhh", grabbing the sheets so tightly she thought her fingers would break. Jareth smiled as he slowed his movements down as she came down from her ecstasy, panting and sweating.

Jareth removed his fingers from her and climbed up the bed to lay beside her, sucking her juices from his fingers. She saw him do this and she winced, he knew she thought it strange, disgusting maybe.

"You taste delicious my love, like morning dew, or the taste of when the rain falls" he grinned back at her, she smirked at him, seeing the pleasure on his face.

She leaned on her side to kiss him passionately, as if to thank him, she could taste herself on him, at first it alarmed her but made her strangely feel more turned on. Thinking of his face between her thighs and what he had just done for her.

"You seemed to enjoy that" he grinned back at her, continuing their kiss. "Yes" Sarah sighed, poking her tongue out and finding his, "But I want more of you Jareth" she begged, grabbing his shoulders to turn him towards her more.

He deepened their kiss, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Tracing his fingers down her spine slowly, reaching to her rear and caressing her, pulling her body more towards him, or as much as her bump would permit him to. He reached around her hip to her core, rubbing at her moist centre.

She was wet again, but he wanted to make sure sure she was suitably sated before he went any further with her. To reduce the risk of him hurting her.

"Touch me Sarah" he whispered through their kiss. Sarah felt nervous, slowly running her hand down his chested, feeling his muscle tone, and reaching down further to his abdomen. She stopped when her hand reached his hip, caressing it.

He knew she was nervous, so took her hand in his and gently guided her to his hardness. "Don't be scared Sarah, I won't hurt you" he promised. She saw his promise reflected in his eyes as she wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed ever so gently.

She heard a low growl come from deep within Jareth's throat and saw his eyes roll back into his head. The feel of her dainty fingers wrapped around him sent such a shiver down his spine.

It had unnerved her a bit, he opened his eyes to look at her again, "It's alright" he reassured her, placing his hand back to her centre to rub the palm of his hand back and forth against her bud in long slow strokes.

Sarah gasped a little, and his movements encouraged her to begin moving her hand up and down his long thick shaft. Their breathing became heavy, and their movements more vigorous. Sarah noticed Jareth begin to pant, screwing his face into delightful contortions, that she was causing him to make.

It gave her encouragement that she was able to bring this man to his knees just by her touch. She felt her hand become wet from his pre cum, and moved her hand to the top of his penis and rubbed her thumb over his tip, eliciting heavenly moans and growls from Jareth, just then she felt him push a finger into her again.

She threw her head back and moaned "Jareth", he opened his eyes to her "I need you" she pleaded. He bought his hand back and sat up.

He tried to lay over her carefully, but it wasn't comfortable for him. So he got off the bed and stood over her, putting his hands under her buttocks and pulling her a little further down the bed so she was a little more over the edge.

"I'm afraid your pregnancy causes some restrictions" he laughed. Sarah blushed and felt shy, she wanted to feel his weight on top of her, but couldn't. Jareth noticed her cheeks flush and reached a hand to the side of her face, rubbing his thumb along her cheek lovingly "It will still be beautiful my love" he caressed.

She reached her hand up to his on her face. He positioned himself at her entrance and took a deep breath, then looked down at her. "If you need me to stop, just tell me my love. I am at your command" he smiled, she held her other hand up for him to take and he did, interlacing their fingers.

He fixed his gaze at her, and her at him, he felt such responsibility on his shoulders, not just because of what had happened to her, but also what this would now mean for the both of them. There was no going back once he entered her.

Sarah saw the pensive expression on Jareth's face, but she was ready. "Relax" she told him. Here he was wanting to wrap her in cotton wool and be gentle and not upset, hurt or frighten her and she was telling him to relax. "I'm ready" she affirmed.

He slowly pushed himself into her, she gasped out as he entered her, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. Gripping her hands to his. He almost climaxed at the tightness that surrounded him, but he didn't move, studying her face for any sign of pain, displeasure, discomfort or unease. She opened her eyes and looked at him, loosening her grip of his hands.

"My love?" he enquired, "I'm ok" she smiled and he continued to push into her further, moving slowly back and forth. She shut her eyes again, releasing her grip of his hands and gripped onto the bed sheets instead, biting her lower lip and moaning.

Jareth couldn't tell if he was hurting her, but she had said she was ok and wasn't asking him to stop, so he continued to slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Oh Jareth" she called to him, that was his signal that everything was alright, he reached his hands to caress at her breasts, moving one down to her belly and leaning down to plant soft gentle kisses upon her stomach.

"Deeper" she begged him.

Jareth had been holding himself back so not to overwhelm her, but at her instruction he moved deeper inside her, slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts. She began to writhe on the bed and moan, he could feel her whole body shake before him, throwing her head back when he hit the right spot within her.

Jareth's breathing sped up, and at the sight of her moving in response to his actions on the bed he began to pant.

"Jareth deeper!" she cried, with that he pushed himself all the way in, she could feel him fill her completely, she grasped at the bed sheets again and gasped out "Uuuuhhhhh" she was beginning to reach her peak, and Jareth could have easily came just by watching her.

"Faster" she pleaded so he sped up his movements once more, circling his hips against her to hit all of her walls. She grabbed his hand that laid on her breast and bought it to her face as she felt she was approaching the edge of her climax.

Jareth watched her, never feeling so turned on, he rubbed his thumb over her lips as she moaned in delight, and she bit at it, bringing his thumb into her mouth and sucking on it.

With that Jareth spilled his essence into her "Oh Sarah" he cried, and with her name escaping his lips it took her over the edge and she felt her walls pulse around him, milking him for everything he had.

Jareth rested his hands on the bed either side of Sarah, feeling as though his knees would give way, but they didn't.

Once Jareth and Sarah had come down from their highs, he withdrew from her and laid down on the bed next to her. Sighing with satisfaction.

He turned his head to look at Sarah, noticing a tear fall from the eye he could see. "Sarah my love, did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked with great concern, turning his whole body to face her. She shook her head "No" she sniffed, "I just never knew it would be like that" she tried not to sob, but more tears escaped her. He leaned over her face and wiped at her tears with his thumbs.

"I never thought it would feel like that" she whispered to him.

"It will always feel like that Sarah, because I love you" he reassured her, kissing her lips, "And I will always love you" he reaffirmed. He felt tears forming in his own eyes but blinked them back. She placed a hand to his face "I love you Jareth".

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to lay her head on his chest. She felt his heart beat beneath her and began to sob.

Jareth held her tightly and comforted her, she needed to release the demons that had filled her head and haunted her all these months and caused her such pain. She needed to know that it didn't need to be that way and that he would always be there to protect and comfort her, he would die for her in an instant.

He kissed the top of her head, waving his hand over them both quickly, and they were under the bed sheets snuggled together. Sarah's sobs gradually faded and she drifted off to sleep in Jareth's arms.


End file.
